Extreme Measures
by luverofthings
Summary: Pelant has been a thorn in their side long enough. Brennan and her father come up with a way to rid him from their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Booth's story**

**Hannah's POV**

Looking around at the dingy exterior, Hannah double checked the address she had written down on her hand. She didn't see his car in the parking lot, but he told her he needed and wanted to talk to her about something important. And she was never one to pass up an intriguing and mysterious request like that, especially not from her favorite solider.

But this was very unlike him, one of these no-tell motels, it almost made her uneasy. But she had been in worse, more dangerous situations and she was always the curious reporter, so she kept walking until she found the room she was looking for.

**Booth's POV**

Hearing a knock at the door, he made sure Christine was as far away from the door as possible, with her crayons and princess coloring pad. Moving towards the door, he looked through the peep hole, making sure his visitor was the one he was expecting.

Confirming that it was, he opened the door, grabbed her by the arm pulling her in, and then did a quick visual sweep of the parking lot and up and down the sidewalk to the other rooms.

"Did you notice anyone following you?" he asked when he turned around.

But she was too busy staring at the nearly 3 year old sitting at the table coloring.

"Hannah! Did you see anyone following you?" He asked again, a little more loudly this time.

"So nice to see you too, Seely. Why thank you, I have changed my hair a bit. No I don't mind at all that I'm meeting you at some skanky motel. And by the way, are we meeting here because you have kidnapped a toddler and your agent buddies are looking for you?" she rambled well never taking her eyes off of Christine.

"Yeah, yeah sorry. I just want this whole nightmare over," taking a deep breath; he starts again, "This is my daughter Christine. Bones is her mother."

Hannah gave him a shocked look.

"Yeah, a lot has happened since you and I split, but I don't have time to talk about that right now."

"Daddy, I gotta go pee pee," Christine called for her father's attention.

Booth immediately walked over to his daughter, "Come on princess," he said before kissing her cheek and helping her down from the chair, took her into the bathroom, and set her on the potty, "That's a good girl for telling me you had to go. Now when you are done, you call me again, okay?"

"Yes daddy."

Hannah looked in wonder at the scene as the man whose proposal she had turned down, was being the amazing father she knew him to be, only this time to a daughter.

"Why are we here Seeley?" Hannah finally asked when he came back out alone, presumable to give Christine some time to go.

"I need you to help me kill Bones."

**Brennan's story**

Brennan watched her rear view mirrors the whole way to the run down, less than glamorous dock off the Chesapeake Bay docks, to make sure she wasn't being followed.

When she parked she waited a few minutes before immediately exiting the vehicle, to make sure no other vehicles pulled in and just waited like she did. She had learned to be cautious when she was put into the foster care system, and began learning self-defense and how to defend herself against attackers and weaponry. But since meeting Booth, her fugitive father coming back into the picture and doing a sometimes extremely dangerous job, she had learned to be a bit more paranoid. Especially after being virtually cyber-stalked.

When she thought a suffice amount of time passed, she walked the distance down the dock to the familiar boat that she almost sailed away on almost 5 years previously.

She smiled when she saw her former lover step out of the cabin onto the deck.

"I never thought I'd get a call from Doctor Temperence Brennan again. Let alone on my ham radio."

"Thank you for meeting me, Sully," Brennan said, attempting to board the boat from the dock.

He quickly moved to assist her onto the rocking vessel. She hugged him, when she was settled enough.

"You look beautiful as ever, Tempe," Sully complimented.

She smiled again, "Thank you."

"Why don't you tell me why you called me on a amateur radio when you know that I have a cell phone you can call me on anytime?" He cocked his eyebrow at her, "I thought Booth was your go to guy?"

"Very well. I have no time for pleasantries anyway," she pauses, "I need you to assist me in dying."

A/N: I wish there was a program that could put what is in my head on paper. I just don't have time to write all that I want.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

3 weeks earlier

_Brennan looked around the room one last time to make sure everything was in order. She had disconnected the wireless router, the internet connection, shut off both her and Booth's cell phones, and made sure their laptops where powered down and closed. She even made sure the alarm clocks and lights were unplugged and that the baby monitor was off. _

_Lighting candles so Booth could at least see where he was going, she climbed into bed and took a deep breath to calm herself when she heard the TV downstairs click off. Hearing his footsteps, she pulled the covers back for him, inviting him into the bed with her. She heard him briefly stop at Christine's door, push it open and say "Sweet dreams Princess. Daddy loves you." Her heart quickened when he started walking again, this time to their bedroom._

_He stopped in his tracks when he got to the threshold. He was definitely not expecting to see such a romantic setting, when he came to bed tonight. "Bones. What's going on, baby?"_

_She smiled at him, that gorgeous smile that got him every time, "Nothing. I feel that we require some alone time. Don't you?"_

_It had been almost a month since he had broken off their engagement, so alone time was something they didn't really do that much anymore. She had acted in a professional capacity since then. They lived in the same house, raised their daughter, but their relationship was almost like it was after his coma, after he came back from Afghanistan, or when she fled with Christine. Polite to each other, but almost awkward at the same time._

"_Absolutely," he said walking towards the bed shedding his t-shirt, then he stopped and thought about it again, "Are you sure? If you're not comfortable…"_

_Patting the bed, "Please?"_

_After pulling down his shorts, he slid into bed with her. She immediately straddled him, leaning down to kiss his lips, cheeks and neck. His hands found her hips, and he just lay there enjoying the moment._

"_I approximate we only have another 20 to 30 minutes before he realizes what I have done, so I require that you to let me talk without any interruption or reactions from you, understood?" she whispered into his ear._

_He was unsure what was going on, but he demonstrated his understanding by gripping her hips. But what had she done?_

_Kissing his neck again, she ground herself against him, "I've disabled all the electronics in this room so that I can communicate to you, with very little chance of being detected. I've recently found out that we will be having another child," she felt his breathing hitch, then shudder out, felt his hands tighten on her hips, his lips brush against her ear. "I've gone to the clinic I donate funds to, so there is no electronic trail. I know you love me, and you want to get married, but Pelant did something to keep that from happening," more hip gripping and kisses. "I am a very healthy woman, but I will not risk losing our child due to the stress of this whole fiasco." This time his hands moved up her back and held her closer, as his breath caught again. "Dad and I have devised a plan to lure him out of hiding, after which we can bring him to justice. We have people from our pasts that can be very useful, that I am almost positive he is unaware of. I am sure they will be willing to help us," then she told him the rest of the plan._

_Booth couldn't believe what this woman, who he loved more than anything, was telling him. He was going to be a father again. His heart swelled with joy, but she had asked him not to react. When all he really wanted to do was kiss her, tell her he loved her and make love to her. She was right about the stress their life was under. He would not lose anyone in his family to that son of a bitch._

_Compartmentalizing, thinking, planning, dissecting, rationalizing, reading the facts and evidence were all part of how she dealt with things that hurt and she couldn't handle now. She didn't run, she just became very quiet. She looked at all the facts that she knew about Booth. She knew that after his failed marriage proposal to Hannah, he kicked her out of his apartment. She knew that he didn't like sharing custody of Parker with Rebecca but he did it. So that told her that Booth at least still loved her enough to keep trying to make this work. He looked at her like he had for the last 5 years, with what she had come to recognize as love and adoration._

_After she said everything she had to say, she finally rose above him and looked down at him, "I felt that you needed to know all this, so you don't feel like I, we are leaving you again," she cupped his face in her hand, leaning down to place a tender kiss on his lips, "You understand that, correct?" He pulled her face back down for another kiss as his answer. "You may speak now, but we don't have very much time left before I have to at least turn on the phones," she spoke in a whisper again._

_Rolling her over, he settled between her legs, "I love you so damn much, Bones. I'm going to marry you as soon as this shit is over with, I guarantee it. I will kill him before I let anything happen to this new life we created. I know that big brilliant brain of yours has already worked out this plan, so I'm going to trust you. I love you," kiss as she wraps her arms around his shoulders, "I love you," kiss, "I love you," kiss, and then he quickly moved down her body to her belly, placing several quick kisses to the expanse. Brennan giggled at him, running her fingers in his hair, "I love you too baby. I'm your daddy. By the time you get here everything will be settled."_

_After a moment of just cuddling, and loving each other, "Let me turn our phones back on at least," he rolled off of her to get up, "Then I'm going to make love to you, as long as that's alright with you."_

_Smiling at him, "I think I will enjoy that."_

**AN: I don't really like it when people beg for feedback or reviews, but is anyone actually reading this or care about it?**


End file.
